Not Exactly As Planned
by Gisel123
Summary: When technology and magic come together things should be better. When installing the mug-mag machine for the Department of Magical Wedding, she thought just that. When a goblin forgets to put an out of order sign on the machine things go terribly...what's the name for it...ah, yes. "Snanger" or "Severmione"
1. And it begins!

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>MINISTRY OF MAGIC<strong>

"This is exactly the reason why we should use only magical artifacts in the Ministry," the minister was getting frustrated by the minute.

"But sir, Miss. Granger is in charge and more over it has got magical binding on it," said the goblin.

"Whatever, make sure no one tries to use the mug-mag machine," and he left the premises.

The goblin was left alone to guard the malfunctioning magical machine which looked very much like a muggle ATM machine. Four hours later, "I need to use the bathroom. There has hardly been anyone who came by and it was already 11pm. Who could come now?" He left just as a young brown eyed witch decided to enter the premise.

The screen read

Welcome to the Ministry – Department of Magical Wedding.

Please choose a language

"English"

Enter your personal ID

Welcome Hermione Granger

DoB: 19/09/79

Age: 21

Status: Single

Occupation: Magical Law Enforcement Officer

Choose an option

Betrothal/Marriage

She hesitated. She nervously considered her options. _Betrothal would be just fine, but marriage would be a better surprise._ It was Ron's birthday tomorrow and he had already proposed twice to which she hadn't given a clear answer. With excitement she clicked, "Marriage".

Enter initials of spouse-to-be

That's where everything went wrong. She pressed 'R'. Nothing was displayed. She pressed it again. And that's when Hermione came to realize the universe just contradicted her title of being "the most brightest witch of all ages". She watched as the machine read,

Only one option available and confirmed.

Congratulations on your marriage!

Marriage Certificate to be owled within two working days.

_What on Merlin's name did that mean?_

"Ma'm, are you here to repair the machine?" the goblin asked as he re-entered.

_No. No. This couldn't be happening._

"What do you mean repair? This machine is not working?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Can't you freaking put an out of order sign?" losing her temper.

_This was definitely wrong. Did that mean that she was currently married to some jerk with the initials R.R. She was a magical law enforcement officer and she very well knew she couldn't revoke what she had just done. She didn't even have an option of divorce like the muggles. Why on Merlin's name were magical marriages binding for life?_

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS BACK<strong>

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY– DUNGEONS**

"Here Professor Dumbledore, here is my ID. Please return it before sunset. I could have gone to Gringotts myself if not for this stupid potion I have to brew for Madam Pomfrey in 's."

"No problem, Professor Snape. Always a pleasure." He apparated to Hogsmeade. He went to Gringotts and used the ID for the required purpose. Just as he was about to sign-out, a message on the screen caught his attention.

You can know sign up for Magical Betrothal & Wedding from all mug-mag machine across the nation.

"My. My. Well. This is interesting."

He quickly entered the required details. When he chose Automatic Confirmation for requests, he didn't expect his Potion Master to be wed in three days to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>MINISTRY OF MAGIC – LOUNGE<strong>

She was getting anxious with each passing minute. The supposed surprise was turning a nightmare. She literally jumped when Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister entered the lounge.

"Miss. Granger, or should I say Mrs?"

"Not funny, minister."

"It is to me. Your mug-mag machine was out of order. The alphabets recorded on the machine are one letter after the letter actually pressed."

"You mean I'm married to someone with the initials …"

"S.S." finishing what she dreaded to finish.

Hermione paled as the details registered. She only knew one person with those initials, there was no way he would have signed up for this madness or would he have?

Kingsley cut into her thoughts, "Hermione, you very well know the registration gets finalized after 2 days when the Certificates are delivered to both of you and you are entitled for 1 year marriage leave from that day."

"And there is no way to …"

"No. No way to revoke what you did."

"Who is this S.S exactly?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose it. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Oh come on! I deserve to know."

"You will. In two days time. On the brighter side, you have two days to get used to the idea."

"Congratulations Hermione!"

(_TO BE CONTINUED_)


	2. Bewitched

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>This is not how it was supposed to happen. How was she going to face Ron and Harry? Most of all, how was she going to handle Mr.S.S., whoever he was? Tears scrolled down her cheeks as she made her way out of the Ministry. She needed her friends. They would find a solution. After all, they were the Great Trio who defeated Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BURROW<strong>

She apparated just next to Harry in the living room.

"Hey, Mione", said Harry waking from his slight slumber.

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing here?" With no glasses on, he failed to see the streak of mascara down his best friend's eyes.

"It's Ron. He wants to spend time with …" Harry hesitated.

"With whom, Harry?" She sensed his hesitation.

"Mione." He had to be careful. He couldn't afford to hurt her feelings, "You must understand that you didn't accept his proposal twice. Now, he…" She didn't know why she felt calmer with where the conversation was going. For some reason, she understood that Ron had moved on and surprisingly she felt relief.

"He is with Luna now." He was as cautious as possible.

"So you ended up in the couch? Nice."

Did she just say nice? Why did she say nice? If she had threw a fit and challenged Ron to a duel, that made sense. But 'nice'?!

She slumped on the couch next to Harry, while he grabbed his glasses from the side table.

"So we are not celebrating at 12, I presume." she asked.

"Aunt Molly has arranged for a party at 5pm tomorrow. Mione, have you been crying?"

"Hm."

"Mione, do you love him?"

That struck the cord and she started crying again.

"Mione, its okay", he pulled her into a hug.

"Harry, I'm stupid."

"No. You are the brightest witch of all times, remember?"

"No. I was stupid when I rejected Ron's proposal. I was more stupid when I …"she broke into sobs yet again.

"When I what?"

She inhaled deeply. She had to tell him now. If it was later, she had to handle Ron too.

"I had planned to give a surprise for Ron by getting married to him using the mug-mag machine."

"That's why you convinced Ron to sign up for it. Wow! That's incredible! Ron will love it!"

"But", she started.

"Don't worry. Luna will understand. It's just been a week since they got together."

"Harry, listen first", and she enlisted of the events of the evening earlier.

"Oh Mione! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. At least I don't have to handle Ron," she laughed sarcastically.

"And there is no way to amend it?"

"I, myself, put the Irrevocable and Unbreakable Vow on the machines."

"But it was the machine's mistake and magical marriages are for life!"

"There is one way though."

"What? You are going to live whoever Mr. S.S. is?"

"No. There is a way to break it."

* * *

><p><strong>PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE<strong>

"Professor Snape, you do realize the implications, right?" asked Dumbledore. He was in audience with two of his professors in his room.

"Ya. Ya. I will lose my inheritance. I have enough money to last for a lifetime, professor. I don't care."

"But you deserve a family."

"No, thank you. If I will lose my inheritance if I don't get married before I'm forty, then so be it." He turned to go. If he stayed a moment longer, the old man would manipulate him into agreeing.

Professor Trelawney who was silent all this time spoke up, "But Snape, the tea leaves say that you will not lose your inheritance."

He turned to look at her, "Good. Maybe the Law Enforcement Department decided to be on my side. Do we really have to have this conversation at 11 at night?"

Just then an owl entered with a scroll. To the surprise of the three in the room, it went straight to Snape. He took it and opened to read it.

"IN TH EVENT OF THE REQUIRED CONDITIONS BEING FULFILLED, THE PRINCE FAMILY INHERITANCE HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO THE ONLY LIVING HEIR, SEVERUS SNAPE, POTIONS MASTER AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY."

"Well, Professor Trelawney. I'm never going to mock your divination for what you said has just happened and that too without me marrying." He handed it cheerfully to Dumbledore.

"Send it to me, later. Now if you will excuse me. I need a good night's sleep." And he left the room.

Dumbledore quickly scanned the letter and handed it over to Trelawney, "Yes indeed. He is going to need a good night's sleep."

Trelawney looked at him, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Without doubt, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AT THEIR RESPECTIVE ROOMS<strong>

Unaware of what the future held, both of them went to sleep. Neither of them noticing the faint golden glow on their left ring finger as the clock struck twelve.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Cobwebs

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>GINNY'S ROOM<strong>

For some reason, Hermione was still sleeping and the world hadn't ended yet. It didn't make any sense because she always woke up before 7 and it was already 1 noon. Surprisingly more, it was Ron's birthday and usually it was she who wished him first. Well, it was time to wake her up.

_"…__mione. Hermione_. HERMIONE."

"Hm," she murmured in her sleep.

"HERMIONE"

"Oh Ginny! What is it?"

"It's 1 o'clock."

"Why would you wake me up at midnight?" cuddling in closer to the quilt.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she woke up with a start.

"Ron, Harry and Luna are all downstairs."

"_Luna. Oh…" _as the events of the night replayed in her mind. She had hoped it was all a night mare. Apparently she was married to a stranger. If her status of being the brightest witch of all times was true enough, she had the faintest idea of who it could be.

Reluctantly she got up from the bed, "You go ahead, Ginny. I will join you in a minute."

Ginny left and Hermione closed the door of the room both she and Ginny shared.

In twenty minutes, she was ready and went downstairs dreading the fact that she had to face Ron.

"Ah look! The sun is up," the twins never ceased to amuse her.

"Hello darling. You should have woken me up when you came, Hermione. Did you eat anything?" Molly was being the sweet-heart as always.

"Yes Aunt Molly. Besides Harry was there," glancing at Ron hand-in-hand with Luna.

"Hi Ron. Happy Birthday!"

He just nodded in acknowledgement.

For some reason, she was happy that she wasn't married to Ron. If he could move on so easily…

Harry cut into her thoughts, "Mione, we are going to Hogsmeade. Do you want to join us?"

"No, I think I will stay here and help Aunt Molly."

"No dear. Go and have fun. Besides, everything is ready."

"Ok."

In fifteen minutes, the group apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>HOGSMEADE<strong>

"Ron and I are going in to have our lunch date. Catch you guys later," said Luna as she dragged Ron along to Three Broomsticks Inn.

"I will go with the twins to Zonko's joke shop. Want to join me Harry?" asked Ginny.

"No. I have to pick up some books from Tomes and Scrolls. I will join you later."

"Ok. Bye Hermione."

Harry and Hermione walked their way to the book shop.

"What book do you want?"

"None"

What? That was surprising! The Boy-Who-Lived rarely lied but never to his girlfriend.

"So, can I assume you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes"

"There is nothing we can do. And I'm not going to break it. There is so much at stake."

"I know. I know. But this S.S…"

"For all we know, it could be Stanley Shunpike"

"The conductor in Knight Bus?"

"Ya"

"It could be prof…"

"Do. Not. Say. It. I would rather wish it was Salazar Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY<strong>

The classes had been as boring as usual. There were two boys scheduled for detention and he still didn't understand what made them think that forfeiting it would be a good idea. He had to report them to Dumbledore. It was ironically safe to say that a visit to the Forbidden Forest was in order.

PASSWORD

"Sherbet Lemon"

He entered his office to find the head master in the middle of his afternoon nap. He turned to go when he heard Albus call his name.

"Well. Well. Well. What is my favorite teacher doing here without giving his students detention?"

"I came to report that Mr. Teddy Lupin and Mr. Jason Riley are bold enough to forfeit my detention."

"Ah those two gentlemen! I, myself, sent to the Whomping Willow with Argus Filch. They will report to detention tomorrow."

"Ok. I will help myself out."

"Wait, Severus. It's the weekend. You should go to Prince Manor. Maybe you can clean up."

"I'm not going to live there for a while."

"You just got your inheritance. It would be nice if you pay a visit."

"I guess."

"See you later, professor."

He missed the twinkling of the head master's eyes on seeing the faint glow on Severus' finger. It was a wonder that the owner hasn't noticed it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>BURROW<strong>

"Ron, don't you think you should talk to Hermione? You didn't even break it off with her officially."

"Harry, she rejected me not once but twice. I'm pretty sure she knows it is off."

"Still"

"Harry, I don't care for her any more. I shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place. I wish she doesn't come here anymore. I can't understand how she doesn't get the hint. I hate seeing her."

"Ron, don't be too harsh."

The bashing went on, both of them oblivious to the fact that Hermione was in the next room hearing everything crystal clear."

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCE MANOR<strong>

Snape entered the house. The inside of the house was coated with cobwebs. Thousands of dust particles danced and swirled in each ray of light that shone through.

"Tergeo"

The house looked good as new. The simple cleaning spell was enough. The house wasn't bad after all. He had no memory of the house and was sure wouldn't have any for days to come.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>BURROW<strong>

This was it. This was the last straw. She was never going to step into this house ever again.

Wiping her tears off, she stepped into the fireplace activating the Floo Network. She had lost the will power to say good-bye. She could owl Harry later. Sprinkling some floo powder, she uttered the name of the place that had been her safe haven for years, "Home."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Doubt not, I love you

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>HOME<strong>

Usually what Hermione hated about the Floo Network was the taste of powder that lasted a couple of minutes. But this time it was different. She could have given anything to floo again immediately, but damn the Ministry of Magic – Department of Floo Network had to implement the one hour gap for flooing. Apparently the traffic had increased after the war. Her luck from yesterday followed when she tried to apparate only to find the wards on. It was safe to say she was trapped here for one hour.

Pushing all thoughts aside, she decided to explore the place which was her 'home' according to the Floo Network. The hall way was well-lit but the house had an eerie silence to it. For all she knew, maybe she mispronounced 'home' as 'tomb'. This was turning into a more worse nightmare. All she wanted was to lie in her bed and cry herself to sleep.

There had to somebody in the house, "Hello! Anybody home?"

The minute she reached the house, she knew without doubt that this was her 'now' husband's house. She would have to face him tomorrow anyway when the certificates came, but the universe was adamant in robbing her off the one peaceful night she was hoping to have.

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCE MANOR<strong>

Why was there 20 rooms in the manor for a family as small as theirs? It was a known fact around the wizarding world that the Prince family only had one heir in the family line all the time. Even that tradition was going to end with him. Nearby he heard a lizard confirming what he thought. The muggles thought it was superstition but in the magic world lizard sounds were actual confirmation of future thoughts.

Nevertheless, he entered the last bed-room which was supposedly the master bed-room. What he couldn't understand applying logic in all ways was why on Merlin's world was there decorations with the Griffindor colours of red and gold along with the Slytherin colours of green and silver?

That was when he heard a faint whisper of "Hello! Anybody home?" from the hally way downstairs. He waited for a couple of minutes to process if what he heard was an imagination. Whoever it was made no attempt to call out again. Besides who could come there now? Curiousity overtook him and he decided to investigate. He descended the stairs. The sight that greeted his eyes was what he least expected.

There was a cuddle of wizard robes on his couch. Even in a mob of thousands of people he would have easily identified the owner of that brown curly bushy hair.

"Miss, Granger?" What was she doing here?

She stirred in her sleep, _"…hm…?"_

"Miss. Granger?" he called out a little louder this time.

She woke up with a start. The light blinded her but she managed to get up and sit on the couch. When her vision cleared, she regretted not being killed in the war.

"Professor Snape?" a little louder than a whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat. Why was fate being so cruel? What was she going to say?

"You work for the Department of Law Enforcement, right?"

"Yes." Well, this was a good opening.

"Okay. Let's get down to business. Next time don't come here unannounced. I might not be here."

She had no idea where the conversation was going, but she decided to play along.

"Sorry, sir." Snape sat down on a chair opposite to her.

"Is this what they teach in the Ministry? To go and sleep at your client's place?"

"Sorry, sir. I…"

"I don't have time for your useless chatter. First of all, thanks to the Ministry for giving me my inheritance in spite of me not marrying before forty."

"The Ministry…" _would never do that!_

And that was conclusive evidence of the inevitable. The only reason she didn't fall down fainting was probably because she was sitting. Her eyes wide open in horror as she noticed the faint ring glow in her professor's hand.

"I know the Ministry requires me to sign a will. Is it ok if I draft my own will?"

"Yes sir. Until you do the same the old will will be applicable for the next heir." She resisted the urge to look down to her own finger.

"That will be all, Miss. Granger. You may go."

Hermione stood up but made no attempt to move.

"What is it?"

"The wards are on and the Floo Network gets activated only after an hour."

"Ah. Yes. Even I don't know the password for the wards. Don't you have a portkey?"

"No sir."

There was no hope and he was not going to spend an hour with the Insufferable-Know-It-All.

"If you wish you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you sir."

He walked her to a room.

"Help yourself out after one hour."

She entered the room closing the door behind her. She immediately looked at her hand finding what she looked for. The faint golden glow. It was still faint, that was good news.

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCE MANOR – LIBRARY<strong>

He yawned as he closed his book. It was just 9 and he felt sleepy already. Miss. Granger would have left by now. Maybe it was time to go back to Hogwards. But something made him go towards the guest room. He peeped in expecting to see an empty bed but she was still there sleeping like a log.

* * *

><p><strong>NOWHERE<strong>

The canopy of trees guarded them from direct sunlight. She walked as her hair fluttered in the air, her clothes clung to her body, arms tightly wrapped around her. It was beginning to get dark, the coming night teasing the sky into twilight. She didn't turn to look at the tall man beside her. Her focus was on her children who were way ahead of her. Her companion stopped walking freeing himself from her only to hug her from behind. His arms circling her waist. He buried his face in hair breathing her while his arms tightened around her. She relaxed against the broadness of his chest. She felt the breeze on her forehead as he caressed her cheek with his cheeks.

_"…__mione…" _he whispered nibbling her earlobe.

"I love you," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCE MANOR – GUEST ROOM<strong>

He couldn't bring himself to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. He kneeled down beside her. That one strand of hair on her forehead annoyed him for reasons he couldn't explain. He softly blew it away. It fluttered but didn't move.

"Hermione" he softly whispered surprising himself by calling her by her first name. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear with his left hand and almost froze to eternity when she whispered, "I love you."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	5. Excuse me, Why am I married ? !

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>That was not all. The minute he touched he hair he saw the faint glow on his hand. And much to his dismay he looked on as the faint glow was replace by a now solid golden band. He didn't need an 'O' in N.E.W.T. to tell him that that was a marriage band.<p>

He stood up as she opened her eyes. She strained her eyes to look through the dim lit room. She wanted to go back to her dream. She saw a Professor Snape frozen in shock. What was he doing in her bedroom? She looked around as it registered that technically it wasn't her bedroom. She sighed as she realized that she had overslept her stay. "Sorry professor, I will help myself out."

He didn't budge. He was still looking at his hand. She knew what he was looking at. She had hoped to face him the next day but looks like fate thought otherwise.

She looked at her hand expecting to find the same faint glow only to find a very much solid gold marriage band.

What was he going to do? Hex her? Challenge her to a duel? Avada kedavra her? The last option looked appealing. The one thing to favor was the fact that he didn't know that it was her mistake that led to their predicament. Maybe she could twist it a little. Oh Merlin! Maybe this is what married to Slytherin made her.

"Professor, thank you for letting me stay. I will be gone in a minute."

He didn't show any sign of hearing her. On an impulse, she put her hands on his shoulder to shake him to reality.

He just blinked from his finger to look at the dense eyes looking at him in anticipation.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Alright? Alright? He was anything but alright. He closed his eyes counting to ten. This couldn't be happening. This must be one of his nightmares. There was no way he could possibly be married.

"I'm…I'm…I'm MARRIED!"

She gulped down her fear. She had never seen him this angry since the war. Even then she managed, "Congratulations!"

He glared at her, "You do know something don't you?"

Of course she did but how on earth had he figured it out?

"Professor…I …"

"The inheritance, I got it because I have been registered as married, isn't it?"

Not knowing what other to say, she replied, "Yes, sir."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you might have known. Who else could have registered it other than you? It's not like someone else used your anything."

That explained it. His hands balled in a fist as he remembered giving that old coot his ID.

Before she could say anything, she saw him literally race out of the room.

She was near the doorway when she heard him curse, "Bloody hell."

"Professor?" She turned to look at him near the fireplace.

"The Floo Network is disabled."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Some enchantment to the manor. I don't know. I have to get it out of here. I need to get to Albus."

"Does this mean we are struck together here tonight?"

"Apparently."

Just then they heard a 'pop' in the kitchen.

"So, what's in the kitchen?"

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCE MANOR – KITCHEN<strong>

Both of them walked in to find two house-elves just appearing in the kitchen.

Hermione was able to identity, one of them being Dobby, "Dobby?"

"Hello Mrs. Snape."

That's when the time became still for Snape.

"WHAT?!"

Hermione looked like she was ready to swallow herself.

"Mr and Mrs Snape. Reporting to duty, we are Dobby and Missy. We will be serving yours from now. We will be serving dinners in twenty minutes."

Snape ignored the elves, his sole attention on Hermione now, "Miss. Granger, do you have some explanations to do?"

"I…"

"Why…What…How…"

"Professor…"

"Is it Dumbledore's idea? Where you forced into this? How could you? Why would you?"

"Professor…"

"You…You…"

"PROFESSOR!" shunning the man once and for all.

"Professor, I'm as much as stunned as you are. We need to be patient to analyze what happened. Did you apply for marriage registration?"

He didn't but had the surest idea who would have done it.

"Professor, by applying for marriage registration you might have been open to getting married to anyone without your permission."

"That's absurd. Who would install such a system?"

Hermione coughed away her anxiety, "That's not the point."

"Why are you so calm? Did you apply for marriage registration?"

"I…" the question was on her now. There was no point hiding it from him anymore.

"Professor, I need to show you something. Take me to the pensieve."

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER THE PENSIEVE<strong>

"You?! You are responsible for our condition?!"

"Well! If you hadn't registered already, we wouldn't be in this condition!"

"I didn't…I…" _damn Albus!_

"Professor, all begone. I know we both hate this. There is no point in accusing each other."

"I don't care. Just get out of my house."

"Sorry, Professor Snape. This happens to be my house too now." Her arms crossed in challenge.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Feel free to sleep with someone

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE'S ROOM<strong>

Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly. She chided her stomach and rolled over on her bed. Her stomach protested again, this time even louder than the last.

She pulled off her covers, got out of bed and tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was so huge, every noise seemed amplified.

* * *

><p><strong>KITCHEN<strong>

She got to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Milk. No. Vegetables. No. Fruit. No. She slammed the fridge door shut. What did she expect? This was Severus Snape's fridge. He could not possibly have chocolate or ice cream.

She went through the cupboards systematically. No. Nothing. This search was fruitless. She opened the final cupboard.

"Thank Merlin" she exclaimed. Maybe her hunger was making her see things. But she could see it. She could see it. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and bread on the top shelf!

And it had to be put it on the upper most shelf. She tried to reach it on her tip toes and just missed. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She tried to jump up and get it but her fingers wouldn't reach it.

* * *

><p><strong>SNAPE'S ROOM<strong>

He just stared at the roof from his bed. Maybe this was all a nightmare and he could wake up back to his normal life. He had had to let Hermione stay there. She had talked him into being civil and to deal with everything in the morning. In a fit, he had even ordered the elves to throw away the food. The elves were probably in their quarters sleeping. Now he was hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>KITCHEN<strong>

She tried again but to no avail.

Then she felt something hard and warm on her back and saw a male hand. As her mind registered whose hand it was, every hair on the back of neck stood on end. Every single one. His firm body pressed against hers as he reached for the food. It also registered that her professor was wearing a very thin shirt. Since she was only wearing a tank top herself, there was more skin on skin contact than she would have personally liked.

She turned around to give him a piece of her mind but he was so close that he lost his footing and fell backwards pulling her with him. She was on top of him. Caught off guard all Snape could do was stare into her eyes, his mind registering the brownness of her eyes. She swallowed her nervousness as she parted from him and got up.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a whisper, avoiding his gaze. She hadn't noticed the increase in her heart beat.

"Miss. Granger, I think you suffer from amnesia. This is my house." he was being his usual self again.

"I don't suffer from amnesia. It's called hope. I'm hoping that I will wake up from this nightmare of being stuck in your house and your life!"

She turned to go, when he stopped her and shoved the box of food into her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING <strong>

**SNAPE'S ROOM**

Snape woke to the batting of an owl on his window. Groggily he got up and let it in. It delivered a scroll and went its way. What in the Merlin's name couldn't wait? He opened the scroll to find out that the nightmare from yesterday followed.

"_Congratulations on your marriage to Hermione Granger, Mr. Severus Snape._

_We expect you to announce your marriage reception and ceremony for friends and family within a week._

_Attached herewith is a copy of the marriage certificate._

_Thanking you,_

_The Ministry of Magic_"

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE'S ROOM<strong>

She put down the scroll in frustration. This definitely would get to the nerves of Professor Snape. And as expected she heard Snape's voice from across the hall, "MISS. GRANGER!"

Dejected, she exited the room to his hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>HALLWAY<strong>

"Professor Snape."

"We are going to the Ministry and get this thing over with."

"But, they can't do anything."

"So, what? We have to live together for the rest of our lives? Do you really want that, Miss. Granger?" his voice dripping with hatred. He was too close for her likeness.

She stepped back, "Professor…"

He stepped forward, "What, Miss Granger?"

She took yet a step backward, "I…"

He stepped forward, "Do you really want to be Mrs. Snape?"

She stepped backward, her back hitting the wall, "Prof…"

He stepped forward and jailed her between his hands and said in a whisper, "_Mrs. Snape for the rest of your lives._"

A shudder went down her spine. Not the scary one but an unknowingly comforting one. For some reason, she really did like the sound of Mrs. Snape. Her gaze traveled from his menacing eyes to his sharp nose down to his perfectly kissable lips. _What the hell was she thinking?_

Angry at herself for thinking like this, she freed herself from his hold, "Professor, I know a way out."

Snape breathed out a sigh of relief, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Because you were not ready to listen."

"Ok. What is it?"

"When either of us has an affair with another person, the marriage breaks off but the person who gets cheated will have their mind oblivated."

"Why?"

"So that the person who gets cheated doesn't feel the pain of the treachery."

"Fair enough."

He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of his mind being oblivated of memories with Hermione.

He took a deep breath and said, "My dear wife, please go and sleep with someone."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	7. Game it is

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>She had expected those words from him but she thought at least they would have a discussion, just not as blunt as this.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Miss. Granger. Please go and sleep with someone."

"Why on earth should it be me? You can go and sleep with someone."

"Because you were the one who started this mess."

Dobby entered, "Mr and Mrs Snape. Breakfasts are readys."

"NOT NOW" Both of them shouted jerking the poor elf who disappeared almost immediately.

Hermione turned her attention to her supposedly husband, "Sorry, professor. I have no intentions of sleeping with anyone."

"You have to. You have to get us out of this mess."

She didn't know what got into her when she replied next. Even she was taken back with her statement, "You know what? I don't have a problem with this marriage. In fact, I want to be Mrs. Snape. If you want to, go and sleep with anyone." And she left to her room.

Snape blinked twice before everything registered on his mind. _Did she just say she wanted to be Mrs. Snape?_

And before he could react, she came out of her room, "So, who all do you want to invite to the ceremony? Or are you sleeping with anyone?" she asked in challenge and walked her way to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>LIBRARY<strong>

Snape followed her in, "Miss. Granger, what do you think you are doing?"

Hermione tried best not to smile. This was fun.

"I'm sending out invitations. We can have the ceremony in the Manor itself. It is spacious enough. We can go shopping and have the decorations put up by the evening. So by tomorrow we would be able to have the ceremony."

With the swipe of her wand the invitations were ready.

"This is not funny."

It kind of was. She turned away so that he couldn't see her smile.

"It looks like you don't want to invite anyone. Don't worry, all the guests will be from my side." And with another swipe the invitations were gone before Snape could say anything.

"What in hell's name do you think you are doing?"

"Where do you want to shop? Diagon Alley? Knockturn Alley? Hogesmeade?"

"WHAT?"

"Good choice. Diagon Alley it is."

* * *

><p><strong>DIAGON ALLEY<strong>

Before he could say anything, she apparated them to Diagon Alley. They landed in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

She entered the shop followed by a baffled Snape.

"How can we help you?"

"Wedding robes please."

"This way please."

"_Miss. Granger, what are you doing?_ How did you even know the apparition password?"

"You know what I love about wizard weddings? We don't need white gowns. We can wear any color. So what do you think? Red or Peach?" She held out two dresses looking utterly gorgeous.

He looked at them giving it a considerate thought, he answered, "Peach." Surprising both of them, "I…uhm…Miss. Granger, are you going to answer me?"

Hermione was lost for words, "I…" she cleared her throat, "Dobby gave me the password."

The saleswomen came, "Excellent choice. The matching groom's robe will also be packed. How are you paying?"

She took out her card and handed it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK HOME<strong>

By the time they were home Snape had come to the terms that Hermione was really not giving up. Thankfully, she was a quick shopper.

Now the important question was how in Merlin's name was he going to make his supposedly wife into agreeing to sleep with someone else?

He looked up from his chair in the dining room. The hall was visible. It was a pretty big hall with staircase on either side leading upstairs. His attention went to the petite woman who was giving orders to the Fred, George and house elves with the decoration. Did she really have to have decorations from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?

When the two red-heads had come home, they had had a huge argument with Hermione. Snape was fortunate enough to not hear any of it by going to his room for a shower. When he returned and saw them laughing and enjoying what they were doing, he understood that they had come to terms with his wife.

He put his hands on his head. Why was she still in his house? Since when had he become so mellow? This was it. She was getting out of got up rather angrily and walked towards her. She was on a stool trying to hang something.

"Miss. Grang…"

She turned to look at him, in the process losing her footings and falling. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact. She opened her eyes to look into the deep eyes of a certain professor, his arms looped over her waist, her arms tight around his neck.

She regained her posture. She saw Fred and George looking at them. She turned to Snape and in a daringly soft voice said, "Thanks honey."

That did it. That struck the last chord. She was playing a dangerous game. It was time for him to roll the dice in this game and he was going to win. He was a Slytherin after all.

He put on one of his best smiles and in an equally daring soft voice he said, "Be careful, darling." He caught himself placing a nervous kiss on her cheek. Hermione's heart raced as she pulled back, full realization hitting her hard. To say she was stunned was an understatement. She looked as if she had just got a dementor's kiss and then she saw the smirk on his face which explained his kiss. She put on her cutest smile, tilting her head to look at him. She was going to make him realize that he was playing with fire. She was a Gryffindor after all.

"I will, Sev."

Two can play that game.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	8. Hurry up, I can't wait!

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

The entrance to the manor revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Snape and Hermione would shortly become husband and wife to the world.

Brightly colored witches and wizards, mainly students and teachers from Hogwarts were appearing, one by one at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, as they made their way through the garden towards the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>SNAPE'S ROOM<strong>

It was almost 8:30 in the morning. The ceremony was scheduled to take place at 10:30, in two hours time. Severus Snape was ready in his room. He looked at the mirror for the umpteenth time. His suit was a long sleeved hash brown robe which went along with Hermione's peach dress gown. Although he felt handsome, he kept checking to see how he looked. He was nervous for reasons he couldn't reason. Suddenly he heard someone enter the room. He was almost ready to strangle the man in front of him.

"Dumbledore."

"Snape"

"What are you doing here? I bet you are happy the way things turned out to be."

"Well, I have no exact answer for that. As for your question, the correct answer would be Hermione happened to ask me to perform the ceremony."

"Curse her."

"I must say, I didn't expect you to be this accepting of the situation."

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this situation."

"That Anti-Silencio Howler you sent me yesterday explained it quite well."

"I can't believe I'm getting married and that too by you."

"Trust me, no one does."

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE'S ROOM<strong>

She beamed at the reflection on the mirror. Peach certainly did go well with her. Snape had good taste.

"Oh Hermione! You look absolutely beautiful!" said Ginny as she entered her room, followed by Luna.

"You look nice!" said Luna with no real interest.

"Harry and I wanted to give you something," she held out a cute little golden box. She opened it to find an exquisite pearl necklace with a butterfly charm.

"We found it at the antique shop. I wanted you to have it," she said as she wrapped it around Hermione's neck.

"It is lovely, Ginny! Thank you!"

"You are my best friend, Mione! Though I don't know why you married Snape. Are you happy?"

"Trust me, I'm." For some reason, she felt she was telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>CORRIDOR<strong>

"Ron!" she shrieked and dropped her floral bouquet. As she picked it up, she said "I didn't know you were...Merlin...it's weird...how are you?"

Ron's ears had turned bright red. She looked absolutely stunning.

She asked, a bit too loudly, "How come you're here?"

"Harry brought me," said Ron, eyebrows raised.

Harry shook hands with Hermione; then feeling that it would be prudent to remove Ron from Hermione's vicinity, offered to show him his seat. But, he didn't follow. It was apparent he was ready to put up a show.

"Not happy to see me, are you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because my ex-girlfriend to whom I proposed twice suddenly decides it is best for her to marry an old git and I make an appearance at that stupid wedding."

"Ron, you didn't have to come if you wanted to make a scene." She started to move away when he held her hand.

"What made you choose him over me?"

"I need not explain myself. You started dating Luna without telling me."

"You married someone for Merlin's sake. Is he that good in bed? Did you lose yourself to him? That you had to choose him over me." That was just when Snape entered the corridor, followed by Dumbledore.

Surprising herself and the man she had never slept with, she said, "As a matter of fact, yes. He is great in bed. In fact, I can't keep my hands of him. He is the best."

"Slutty bitch!"

Before she could Crucio him, she heard Snape, "_Stupefy_!"

"My! My! My! Hermione! I wonder why you forget being a witch all the time. Wasting time talking."

Luna ran towards Ron, followed by Ginny and Harry. Hermione stood there stunned as if she had been stupefied.

Snape went near her. It was time to put up an act for the audience and shun Hermione yet again. Without warning he slipped his arm around her waist, "What are you waiting for, _mione _?"

Catching her breath, she managed, "_It's bad luck!_"

"What?" bringing his ear dangerously close to her ear.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the marriage!"

"That's true! But thanks to you we already married! This is more of an announcement to the world. Don't worry, _dear_ _wife_."

"_I…I…_"

"You can thank me later."

"I will be gone. Don't be late. I can't wait for the ceremony." _to end. _He added whispering. She gasped as she saw him wink at her before leaving. She took in long gulps of air to steady her heartbeat. At this rate, she would lose to him very soon. That can't happen. She had to win. Determined not to lose, she made her way to the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>HALL<strong>

She fixed her veil and inhaled the lilies from her bouquet. Next thing she knew she was walking down the aisle with everyone looking at her with admiration. But she didn't pay the slightest attention. The only thing she was looking at was her husband's eyes staring into hers. The only thought in her mind was, _Was she going to lose?_

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	9. Icing on your lips

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen," said Dumbledore in a slightly singsong voice, now standing in front of Snape and Hermione. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"<p>

Hermione didn't miss the smirk on Snape's face. She had half the mind to run away. But she gathered her courage and stayed put. She had hoped Snape would give up and sleep with someone to end this outrageous relationship they shared.

"Please present your wands."

Both of them held out their wands, as Dumbledore took them and he intertwined them and threw it in the air. Sparks flew as they fused together to separate again. Hermione's wand became Severus' holly wood while Severus's wand became Hermione's vine wood. Once the transition was over, Dumbledore handed their wands back to them.

"Insomuch as love grows in you, so beauty grows. For love is the beauty of the soul. It's hard to imagine a more beautiful and romantic image than an elderly couple rocking on the front porch after a long, fulfilling marriage. Anyone can get married, but it takes true love to stay together until the end. May we all wish that the couple before us have a fulfilling marriage in itself!

Hold your left hands together."

They held their hands in a 'Welcome' gesture. With a simple spell, their rings intertwined and exchanged it self.

"I declare you bonded for life."

"Wait! Are we stuck like this forever?" asked Snape in horror and the guests laughed.

"No. Just for today," whispered Hermione as Snape struggled to free himself.

The silver-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Snape and Hermione and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As the guests led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Sparks of star dust and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called Dumbledore. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, he waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor, the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it.

"Smooth," said Ginny approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butter beer, and fire whisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Harry, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Snape and Hermione had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," shrugged Luna, snatching two butter beers from a passing tray and handing one to Ron.

Few steps away, "Will you stop struggling Professor? It's just for today. This is why you should attend weddings from now and then to now the ceremonies."

Still struggling, "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is?"

"Ya. My hand isn't bound. So I don't know," she spat back.

"How are we supposed to walk? Opposite to each other?"

"Why, Professor Snape. All you have to do is put your arm around your wife's waist," commented Minerva, overhearing the couple.

"Care to join me in a lovely dance?" asked Dumbledore whisking his wife away before Snape's looks could kill her.

"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Snape! Hermione, Harry told me what happened between Ron and you. I'm sorry. You are always welcome to come home." said Mrs. Molly Weasley.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

"Mr. Snape, I expect you to take utmost care of her. We will never know why she choose you over Ron but nevertheless we appreciate her decision," said Mr. Arthur Weasley, before leading his wife to the dancing arena.

"Why can't you just go and sleep with someone and save us the trouble?" asked Snape sitting on a chair opposite to Hermione's.

"The same goes for you, Mr. Snape. Even you can do it! I bet you have a group of lovers waiting for you…Wait a minute! Are you by any chance a virgin?"

"What? No!"

"Oh my gosh! You are a virgin!"

"No, I'm not."

"That explains why you are cold, cynical, malicious, bitter and sarcastic all the time!"

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Really? Then why can't you sleep with one of your past lovers?"

"Uhm. I don't need to explain myself."

"You kind of have to."

"So does it mean that you are a virgin, that's why you are not sleeping with someone?"

"Yes," said Hermione least bothered. Snape fumed at her innocent honesty.

"If you promise not to make fun of me…"

"Oh my gosh! You really are a virgin, aren't you?" laughing hysterically.

"Not funny!" he said grabbing a fire whiskey from a passing tray.

"It sure is," she said grabbing herself a pastry. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked suddenly all serious, "Are we stuck like this forever?"

"No, you said it is only for today," making a fake attempt to make a joke.

"No, I mean the marriage. Are we stuck like this forever?"

"We will find a way to survive this," said Snape, for the first time since the ceremony glanced up to look at Hermione, their eyes locked.

A second passed and Hermione saw that he was looking at her lips. Unintentionally, she cleared her throat.

"You have…"

"Huh?"

"…cream on your lips," gesturing her to her lips.

She rubbed it off, efficiently on the wrong side, "Is it gone?"

"No," he leaned in and rubbed it off, his fingertips smooth against her lips.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	10. Just naked, that's all

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked in awe as Snape leaned in to rub off the icing with his thumb and in more awe when he took the thumb to his to lick it off. Totally unaware of what he had just down, he finished his sandwich.<p>

"So, I was thinking…" He looked up to her to find her staring at him. Caught staring, she looked away.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I will be at Hogwarts anyway for teaching. You can either be here or at your home."

"My stuff has been magically brought to this place. So I guess I will stay here for a while. If that is ok with you."

"Fine by me. But find a way to leave me as soon as possible. Is that clear?"

She just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>MASTER BEDROOM<strong>

"It is ok Hermione, just one day," she said to herself.

"Just one day," repeated Snape as he entered the room with Hermione.

"So, how do we do this?" asked Hermione looking at their bound hands.

In a quick spin, he had his arms around her waist as she looked at him with eyes wide open.

"We don't have a choice do we?" he said, heading towards the bed.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Hm…"

"Miss. Granger. I have to attend classes tomorrow. I'm sleepy."

"I need to take a shower."

"Even I do. But it can wait till morning," with a swipe of his wand they were both dressed for bed.

"You should warn me before doing something like that," said Hermione still uncomfortable with his arms around her.

"Fine. Next time."

"What next time?"

"Woman, can you please come? I need sleep."

She followed her husband to the bed, as she lay on the bed with his arms still around her waist.

With another swipe the wand, the lights of the room dimmed.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

He woke up with her still in his arms. His hand hurt like hell. He tried to take his hand away only to find that it was still stuck. Was it stuck like this till they consummated or something? Gosh! He started to panic waking up Hermione in the process.

"Stop struggling," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

Just then the clock struck 8, releasing Snape from the bound.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he freed himself before going to the bathroom for a shower.

When he came out, Hermione was up and made way to the washroom.

When she came out, he was gone.

With a sigh, she made way to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>DINING ROOM<strong>

He was there fully dressed for school, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping his coffee.

"Good morning, Severus."

He dropped the newspaper and the cup of coffee, the coffee spilling on him and jumping from his seat.

With one eye closed, she bit her tongue when she realized she was the reason for it. Gathering courage, she mimicked him, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for not respecting a professor."

"Not funny, Miss. Granger."

She controlled her laugh. _Gosh, how much she loved to get on his nerves!_

"You are to address me as Professor Snape. Is. That. Understood?" He said in a voice dangerously low.

She just shrugged and said, "I will think about it," saying so she made way to sit next to him in the dining table and began filing her plate with food.

As annoyed as ever, he summoned Dobby to bring him another cup of coffee.

Happily munching on her toast, she grabbed the Daily Prophet from his hands.

"Miss. Granger. What do you think you are doing?"

"Let's share the newspaper. After all we are going to share our lives," she said batting her eyes.

Muttering curses, he just threw the paper to her and concentrated on his food.

As soon as she opened the front page of the Daily Prophet, she choked on her food.

"I am going to kill Rita Skeeter. How did she even get this picture? She was not even in the wedding."

On the front page was the moving picture of Snape slipping her arm around her and winking at her at the wedding, just when he confronted Ron. The headlines said, "TEACHER-STUDENT ROMANCE ENDS IN MARRIAGE!"

And the text that followed had a rather graphic version of their supposed romance in Hogwarts when she was a student.

"I'm so going to hex her when I see her next."

"She is just doing this against me."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"No. Tell me."

"She has made advances and I have rejected it."

"Wow! She has bad taste!"

"What?" getting annoyed by the moment.

"Why don't you just sleep with her and we end this crap?"

"Why don't you just sleep with Harry or Ron and we end this crap?" It was Hermione's turn to get annoyed.

"Just go to school before I hex you."

"As if I would want to stay," he said before flooing to Hogwarts.

Feeling suddenly lonely, she got ready to go to her office.

* * *

><p><strong>EVENING<strong>

**HOGWARTS – DUNGEON**

**7:58 pm**

"Mr. Teddy Lupin and Mr. Jason Riley. My. My. My. You actually thought it was safe to forfeit my detention and listen to Dumbledore's orders."

"But sir…"

"Quiet. Go and start scrubbing the cauldrons and don't dream of going to sleep early today…" as soon as he said it, he felt an invisible force whisk him and a pain starting in his left arm. He closed his eyes, only to open them when he felt water sprinkling on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK HOME <strong>

"WHAT THE…?" shouted Hermione.

Snape closed his eyes again trying to erase the picture of a very naked Hermione in the shower from his mind.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	11. Kill me know!

**I really don't know if this should be rated "M". I'm not really good at ratings. I would really appreciate your advice. Drop in your comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MASTER BEDROOM - WASHROOM<strong>

All Hermione wanted was a good night's shower. She had never imagined to find her '_husband_' next to her nevertheless being naked. In a fit of panic, she covered the shower curtain around her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Seeing how annoying she was, he realized it was safe to open his eyes.

Seeing that he was silent and actually staring at her, she attempted to hit him, only to find her hand bound to him yet again. Well, as a change from yesterday, her right hand was bound to his left hand.

"Not this again," she grunted, still dripping wet.

Looking at the bound hands, he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"For starters, you work at Magical Law Enforcement and you seemed to know everything regarding marriage traditions last night."

Seeing that the shower was still on and drenching them, he glared at her, "For Merlin's sake, just switch it off."

She almost turned to switch it off, but immediately stopped remembering her state, "Use some spell to put clothes on me!"

He searched his robes to find that his wand missing, then he remembered must to his annoyance, that it was on his desk at school, "I don't have my wand."

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," feeling suddenly playful, sensing her predicament.

_Why is he staring at me like this?_

"You don't have to be shy around me, _Hermione_."

_Why is he taking a step forward? No. No. No._

She stepped back, looking here and there, she managed to take the shampoo bottle with her free hand and fling it to his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"To keep you in your tracks. Now, get out of the shower."

"I was just going to switch off the shower!"

Grumbling to himself and rubbing the wound on his head with his free hand, he got out of the shower, "Woman, you do know that I can't take another step without you following me?"

"Unfortunately, I know. Just grab that towel for me!"

Still behind the shower curtain, she took the towel clumsily from him, and then looked at herself and then the towel. There was no way she could do this alone. Darn!

"Professor Snape."

Surprised, he turned to look at her and smirked, "Well, that's an improvement from morning."

Biting her lower lip nervously, she put on her best fake smile and said, "Could you please…?"

Knowing what she was going to ask, he replied, "In another life!"

"But, professor."

"Stop chewing your lips!" he said getting annoyed.

She stopped abruptly, teeth still on her lower lips, she started batting her eyes.

"Stop trying to be cute!" he added, losing his temper.

She sulked and looked at the ground.

They stood there in silence for a moment. By then, Snape realized the only way to escape this room was to help her with the towel. Cursing everyone he knew, he held out his hand, "Give me the towel."

With him holding one side, she managed to drape the towel around her. When she tried to tuck it in, it just came off. Panic struck, she looked up to find his eyes tight shut. She couldn't help but smile. At least she wasn't married to some pervert.

She tried again, invoking same results.

"I can't."

Still eyes closed he asked, "What do you mean, 'I can't', woman?"

She draped it around herself again and then taking in a deep breath of her air, she managed to tell him, "You have to tuck it in. You…you can open your eyes."

He opened his eyes to find her holding the towel in place. Her hair was still wet, tracing drops here and there. A drop trailing from her neck to her collar bone and further down caught his attention. Annoyed at where his gaze was going he looked up to her. Still holding the towel in place he took a step forward. He sucked in air, when he realized that this was the closest he had been with any women. Keeping his gaze as indifferent as possible he took one end of the towel and tucked it in, trying as cautiously as possible not to touch her, well, that's not possible is it?

She shivered at his touch, realizing he was not only cold on the inside. For the first time in years, she looked at him properly.

Snape had a strong, authoritative presence, as always. He was thin and tall, at least taller than her. His flowing black robes and shoulder – length, greasy black hair made him look the dungeon bat, he was. Then there were his penetrating eyes and lips, perfectly kissable lips. _What? Knock it off, Hermione_!

"Are you going to stand here staring?" he asked before strode towards his room, dragging her along.

* * *

><p><strong>MASTER BEDROOM<strong>

She put out her tongue. Just then, he turned around to see her tongue hanging mid air. Slowly and casually, she licked her lips and pursued them, trying to look normal. Grumbling, he took her wand and waved it and she was dry and dressed for the night.

"I didn't know we could use each other's wand."

"The insufferable know-it-all doesn't know something. Strange."

Scowling at him, she made way out of the room, pulling him, only to be pulled back into his tall frame. She was pressed against his chest. She inhaled, breathing in his scent. He smelled of old library books. Damn it, she liked it!

Slowly she looked up to find him observing her.

"I...I'm hungry. I need dinner."

"I need you to find a solution to this rubbish as soon as possible, is that understood?" he said in a low menacing voice.

When her voice failed her, she just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>DINING ROOM<strong>

"Dobby will be going back to Hogwarts now. Missy is trained to looking after yous," said Dobby before disappearing in a 'pop', leaving a trembling Missy to serve the Snapes.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Missy's discomfort.

"Missy, would you like to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Snape taking his napkin in hand. Missy's eyes sparkled. Hermione looked in awe as Snape gave the napkin to Missy saying, "You are free to go!"

"Missy will always thankful."

Missy also disappeared with a 'pop'.

Mouth open, she stared not blinking her eyes.

"Will you stop staring, woman?"

Just then their Floo Network was activated and a panic struck Fred appeared.

"Fred?"

"Hermione!"

"Fred, what's wrong?"'

"Mione! It's mom! She was bit by a gnome in the garden. She is in a critical condition to be apparated. George has gone to get a Healer. Dad told me to come fetch you and…Professor Snape."

"You go ahead. We will be there soon."

Nodding, he apparated.

Before she could turn to ask him for help, he apparated both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS – DUNGEON<strong>

Dazed, she held on to him.

"Why are we here? We need to go to the Weasley's."

"Will you stop talking, woman?"

He hurried towards his cupboard and grabbed a couple of vials and shoved in Hermione's free hands, before grabbing a couple more in his hands.

Before she knew it, he apparated them again.

* * *

><p><strong>BURROW<strong>

"This is a poison evaporator. This is a poison with-holder. This is a strength enhancer. This is a pain reliever," said Snape handing out each vial to Fred.

"What are you looking at? Give it to her. She doesn't have time."

Hastily, he went to his parent's room.

"_Th…Thank you, Severus,_" Hermione whispered weakly, not bothered if he hated her calling his name.

He turned to look at her staring at him, yet again.

"Woman, you have to stop staring! You are creeping me out!"

Just then Ginny came out followed by all the others. She rushed and gave a tight hug to Hermione. She had to keep her balance from falling.

"Thank you Hermione. We were so scared."

She looked over Ginny's shoulder. Harry smiled. Ron just scowled. Luna also had a small smile.

Mr. Arthur came out, "Thank you, Severus. She is stable now. The Healers will take care." Nevertheless, he looked exhausted.

Ginny let go of Hermione as Snape nodded cordially.

"I think we should all head to dinner," he said looking around at the tired faces.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I think we will just leave," she said looking at Snape, holding his gaze to look at their bonded hands.

He smirked and said, "On second thoughts, we would love to have dinner here, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration, her free hand rolled in a fist, and murmured, "_Kill me now_" under her breath, just loud enough for Severus to hear and smirk at.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

><p><strong>On second thoughts, should I upgrade the story to real "M"? *wicked grin* Let me know!<strong>


	12. Like Mrs Snape or Hermione?

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p>He felt Hermione's hold tighten, as she forced a smile looking at him, "Are you sure, honey?" glaring at him before forcing a smile again.<p>

He smirked yet again and said, "Never been more sure."

Everyone made way to the dining table. Everyone feeling a little irked on seeing Snape and Hermione hand – in – hand.

Everyone was seated and dinner was served.

"Hermione, start," said Snape.

She glared at him and said, "No, I'm not quite hungry. You guys start."

The Crispy Chilly Chicken with Caesar salad and boiled vegetables teased her. Damn it, she loved Molly's cooking.

In all the years she had known, she couldn't help but notice that this was the first time, he was actually enjoying his dinner. Probably, just to annoy her.

"Hermione, the dinner is delicious. You should really try some," said Snape, smirking.

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "If these people aren't there, I will hex you."

He choked on his pumpkin juice and glared at her, before leaning to whisper back, "I would love to see you try."

Ron rolled his eyes at them and couldn't take more of their "lovely" exchange and took his dinner to his room, followed by Luna. Arthur had already taken his dinner to Molly's room. Harry and Ginny looked at each-other awkwardly.

"So Potter? What's new?"

Wait! Was he making small talk? Why was he making small talk? Why was he making small talk with her friend? Why was he making small talk with Potter?

Harry shrugged and said, "Nothing much. My Auror training is over. Ginny and I are getting married this summer. We are already betrothed."

"Congratulations! You should come to the manor sometime for dinner."

Hermione almost choked on her juice, which she managed to have with her free left hand. She stared at him in surprise.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "What did you do to Professor Snape and who is this man? You know what, this is creepy; I think I will have dinner in my room."

She left. Harry sat there in awkward silence.

"Just go!" said Hermione and he rushed away following Ginny.

Once they were alone in the room, Hermione started having her dinner.

"I think we should leave now," said Snape, getting up, tugging at Hermione, surprisingly she didn't nudge.

She just glared at him and with a tug he was back in his chair. She continued with her dinner.

Since was she stronger than him?

"Don't over think. I used the Stronthanclose Spell, the spell to make oneself stronger, before coming here."

Grumbling, he continued watching her have her dinner, his dinner turning cold.

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCE MANOR – LIBRARY<strong>

"Why don't you have one book on marriage?" asked Hermione, frustrated.

"Why should I, woman? I never wanted to get married," he grumbled, visibly annoyed that Hermione was stronger and dragging him along.

"What are we going to do? I need books for research."

"Who would have thought Miss. Know-It-All, had any book unread?" he spat.

She glared at him. She didn't know if it was frustration, anger, confusion or pity for herself, she found herself crying.

"I know you didn't want all of this. I know I didn't want it either. So I'm sorry if we are stuck together. Just deal with it!" she spat back, tears running down her cheeks.

She wanted to run away from him, lie in her bed and cry herself to sleep. But here she was bound to man, who despised her. She knew she couldn't run away now. Taking a deep breath and brushing of her tears, she made way to the couch on the side of the library. She slumped on one side of the couch as her husband sat next to her, trying to be as far from her as possible with their hands bound. She had to say, she really liked the library. There was row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, all books arranged in alphabetical order, floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs, tables with quills, a couch. All in all she loved the place. She had never thought she would live in a house with a personal library.

She turned to look at her husband, who hadn't said anything since her outburst. In the past two hours she had seen a side of him, she never thought she would know. He had been compassionate to let their house-elf free. He had been cordial enough to help Mrs. Weasley, in spite of his hatred for the family. She had known that in the War against Voldemort, it was he who had risked his life as a spy to keep Harry safe. He had been successful in giving a death eater, polyjuice potion with Dumbledore's essence in it and made everyone believe that Dumbledore was dead. He had almost given up his life when Nagini bit him, but Dumbledore had been there to save him. At least they didn't owe each other a life debt.

Breaking into her thoughts, she heard him say slowly, "It isn't advanced potions."

"Huh? Sorry?"

Looking at her, he held their bound hands up and said, "In muggle terms, this isn't rocket science."

She sighed, "Unfortunately, I know. I…I just wanted to know if there was a loop hole."

"I will get some books from Hogwarts library tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"I think we should get some sleep," he said before getting up.

"Severus," he didn't turn, "I...I'm sorry. Professor."

He nodded in approval urging her to go on.

"I think we are going to be bound for a way too long period. So, can we start of as friends?" she asked cautiously, getting up.

"I have a class tomorrow, Miss. Granger. It's getting late."

This was it. She had made an effort to civil. If he wasn't going to make it halfway, she was going to make life as horrible as possible for him. She knew he had been calling her Miss. Granger for a long time now. Maybe it was time to make amendments.

He jerked when he felt her breath on his cheek. He froze when he heard her whisper, "It's Mrs. Snape or Hermione, Severus. What do you like?"

He turned to look at her.

She was too close.

Face inches apart.

Noses touching.

Eyes full of sarcastic challenge.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
